Naruto: Out of Character!
by Sentimental Pleasure
Summary: Summary: AU/ A high school student Naruto was brought to Konoha, one of the Shinobi villages. With no ninjutsu in his arsenal, how can he cope with his new environment? Rated H for Humor and G for general.


Disclaimer: Someone's who actually have time suing me must be bored. I don't own Naruto.

Summary: AU/ A high school student Naruto was brought to Konoha, one of the Shinobi villages. With no ninjutsu in his arsenal, how can he cope with his new environment? Rated H for Humor and G for general.

* * *

It was late at night. The wind was cool and there was no one left on the streets except for some drunken co-workers making their way home after a drink. I was walking on my way home from the nearby supermarket. I thought of having some cokes for my drink tonight because I was planning to have nighters again for today.

After I paid my stuff to the clerk, I stuffed the bottle of coke into my backpack, exited the supermarket and began to walk my way back to my oh-so-cozy apartment.

As I was walking my way home, I felt that I was being followed so I turned around to look who it was. Decided that no one was there I concluded that it was just my imagination.

The wind grew stronger by the minute and I realized that it was going to rain any minute now so I dashed my way under the roof of a nearby bus stop. I decided that I would wait till the rain is less harsh then I walk back home.

By the time I reached a bus stop the rain turned into a windy storm. I thanked god that I managed to take cover before being drenched by the heavy rain.

But honestly, with this I can't have more time revising my course and the assessment is just nearby.

Minute by minute the night turns colder that I had to cuddle myself to warm up. Ah screw studying, how can I make it in time if this rain doesn't stop?

Pulling out my phone I attached a earpieces into it, plunged the earpieces into my ears and start listening to random songs, mostly pop-rock because that was the only songs available in the phone at that time.

Slowly shutting my eyes, I listened to the music relaxing my body from any stress accumulating there.

Suddenly while I was enjoying myself listening the music in a heavy torrent of drizzle, my mouth and nose was covered with a clothes filled with some drugs, making me unconscious while trying to struggle from my assailant. Most likely I was assaulted.

* * *

Urgh… my head feels like it was hit with a rock from behind and by the judge of it, it is though it's just a bump, no blood included. The culprit probably thought that it was less risky if he hit my head after drugging me with those chemicals. As they say, safety first.

Breathing deeply I tried to stay calm and observed my surrounding. Firstly, there are chains connected with both my wrists, my ankles and not to mention my neck. Secondly and fortunately I'm still clothed telling me that the assailant isn't chasing for my chastity which is good since I hate to be a dominant in a relationship with someone. And thirdly, I'm in an unknown room with no window and also a door. Correction, I'm in a dungeon cell in an unknown country. I don't remember the country still having this kind of place to throw people in.

* * *

After a while a sound of a lock being undone are heard and the door opened, revealing a man in his late twenties dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a vest with a black slack covering his legs. And yeah, not to mention the half mask he's wearing.

"Okay Naruto, it's time you stop your madness and start to forgive those councils for what they had done to you. Besides, they had already agreed to stop doing things related to you with bias as long as you don't act up too much."

This man doesn't make any sense.

"Hey uncle, care to tell me who are you? Or at least tell me where I am and why am I here?"

"Naruto, please stop joking in this situation. It's already is a serious situation with you trying to run away from the village and making your way one stop from being listed in the wanted bounty."

"Er… I agreed that my name's Naruto and for you to knew it is a little creepy, but seriously running away? Bounty? What the heck does that have anything to do with me? The only recent thing that I did was to find a shelter from the rain."

With things going hectic and nutty right now, I'll go with option A that is to go with the flow. It is best to solve weird situations with a calm mind, or so said a friend of mine whom I can't remember who.

Suddenly the person who is in front of me grew quiet for a while. After ten seconds or so of observing me he suddenly spoke to a transmitter he pulled from one of his vest pocket.

"Hatake's here, calling to Ino. There is a situation here that needs your prior attention immediately."

After he sent the messages he observes me again for the second, wait, is it the third? Okay I'll assume it's the second time. He observes me the second time and then made a conclusion from it.

"From the way you speak and also the weird clothes you're wearing, I'll accept that you're not the one we're searching for but , you're still Naruto. That is the answer that I found from the current situation. If that is true, then you'll have to wait for a while until one of my comrades is here to confirm the situation or if it's just you hitting your head hard."

"I think it's you people who should get their head checked." I rolled my eyes as I said that.

A gust of flowers suddenly blows from nowhere, revealing a girl appearing from the gust. The way she made her entrance made me lost my breath, with an elegance of a dancer, she spun her body, synchronizing herself with the fluttering indigo flowers blown in a circling motion and most of all because of her beauty. With a platinum blonde ponytail and a purple top tank with a matching skirt as a garment she is an epitome of foreign beauty. Of course it is also probably because it rare for me to see a foreigner in person.

"Reporting to duty Kakashi-sensei. Where's that dumb blonde?"

"There, locked and chained."

That uncle pointed at me indicating to her where I am, which is besides her. From the looks of it, she's not quite observant with her surroundings. So it really true from what I heard that blo… wait, I've blonde hair.

"Oh, didn't see him there with him kneeling, my bad." She stuck her tongue out while hitting her head.

"Didn't know that you could be out of character once in a while but, enough of that. Look through his head to see if he's sane or not."

"Hey, that harsh!"

"But what about Kyuubi the fox? Don't you think it's kind of risky to peers his mind off while Kyuubi is in there?"

"Doubt he'll be there. Look at his face, the whisker marks is faint indicating that Kyuubi is probably not inside his body. Probably though. Let's just pray that he's not there."

"Kyuubi? Whisker marks?"

"That's not very assuring but anyway, how did the Kyuubi escaped?!! That would be dangerous! We should tell the other now!"

"I didn't say that Kyuubi escaped. I said that Kyuubi is missing, not escaped. In any case, let's just check his head."

"Eto… don't I have a word on this?" I waved my chained hand to catch their attention.

"Unfortunately Naruto, No."

"Aw fuck."

"Okay, here I go! '**The Art of Mind-reading**', activate!" Staring at my eyes while doing some hand signs she bellowed. which of course after that my body went limp.

* * *

"Urgh…" I groaned while trying to wake up from my comatose.

"Ooi, are you okay there?" The uncle from before waved at my face, trying catch my attention.

Seeing that I'm still chained, all I could do was lifting my head up to indicate that I'm awake.

"From the looks of it, you really are not the Naruto that we're looking for. My comrade here found that you're actually a person from the outside world who accidentally got teleported here. A person who surprisingly have the same name based on ramen toppings, which coincidentally the same as our comrade's name and also a person with a same appearance as him."

"It's not like I asked to be named based on a ramen topping, excuse me! Blame my old man for that!"

"And surprisingly rowdy too, just like our blunt Naruto."

"Thank you very much." I thanked him from the bottom of my heart, not.

"So… this proved that you're innocent, congratulation!" He smiled at me while releasing the chains that were binding me. Not that I can see but his eyes indicates that he is. Massaging my wrists and neck to clear up my blood circulatory, I stood up from my kneeling position.

"But Kakashi-sensei, this is hard for us. If Sakura we're to know this, she'll be wrecked. Having to lose both of her precious comrades could lower her self confidence and motivation to do her duty. Not to mention Hinata. She'll be taking this situation the worst." From the entrance, the blonde girl, Ino, told us while held her arms below her assets, telling us both that she's serious.

"Hmm… indeed that would prove to be a problem. If they would know the truth, Konoha will be surely messed up, not like it isn't messed up enough though. So that leaves us to one conclusion." Hatake looked at me with his smiley face. "You'll substitute him for the time being." He placed his hand on my shoulder while giving a thumb up with his other hand.

"My instinct tells me to refuse but from the way you're threatening me by squeezing my shoulder nerves, I accept." I pushed his hand from my shoulder after I told him I accepted his request. "So let me confirm this, your name is Hatake, Kakashi Hatake in precise. And that girl name is Ino." I pointed to the girl besides him.

"Well, since this is in English language, the first name is the real name and the surname is the last, so yeah, I'm Kakashi Hatake. My comrade here is Ino Yamanaka."

"Glad to meet you, another Naruto." She smiled at me while shaking my hand.

"Glad to meet you too, Yamanaka." I smiled at her while returning the handshake. 'Guide one in the Teen Magazine: Always smile when introducing yourself with an opposite sex'. Oh yeah! Bet this will raises a flag for my route to Yamanaka's route!

"Good, without further ado, let's get out of here, shall we?" Hatake walked out of the door with me following behind and then he does the impossible; he and the blonde girl suddenly disappeared, him with leaves scattering as a special effect and petal flowers for the blonde girl, leaving me behind. I see that behind the door was nothing except for an empty room. Basically this place is a double-room with no exit.

"…err, guys? How the hell can I leave this place?" So in other word, I'm still trapped.

Continue in next chapter…

* * *

Author's note:

Basically, any beta can try proofreading it since I'm too lazy to do so. Read and review, though you are currently reading it. (I don't get the concept of R&R sometimes.) Flames are not so accepted but send anyway for those who have too much time on their hand to do so.

I'll try to do this bi-monthly but can this alter depending on my mood to write, time I need to think for the storyline and lastly, my typing speed which is below average.

By the way, should there be any honorific at the end of each person's name, the ninja art reverted back into Japanese Romaji or just let it be, do tell me. I'll redo them again if there is the need to do so.

This is probably the only Author's note for the time being so PM me if there is anything to correct.


End file.
